1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus and an image processing method which perform an image processing to reduce an image-shake of an image caused by a shake of an image pickup apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
As an anti-shake method for reducing an image-shake of an image caused by a shake such as a camera shake of an image pickup apparatus, there is a so-called electronic anti-shake method. One of conventional electronic anti-shake methods calculates an image change amount of one motion vector or the like which indicates a change amount in an entire image to perform a shake reduction process with respect to the image based on the image change amount. However, in many cases, an actual shake of the image pickup apparatus contains a plurality of shake components such as a translation, a rotation, and a tilt whose kinds are different from each other.
In an image shake reduction method disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 3642085, a shake of an image pickup apparatus is detected to determine whether the shake is caused by a willful motion of the image pickup apparatus or not.
Japanese Patent No. 3671972 discloses an image shake reduction method which detects shake components in horizontal and vertical directions independently to perform a shake reduction process with respect to the shake components in the horizontal and vertical directions individually.